Blanca navidad
by Majo Walles
Summary: Slash - Theo piensa en el pasado mientras piensa en ese chico que le robó el aliento hace años y que ahora compartía su hogar.


**Blanca navidad**

**Resumen: **Theo piensa en el pasado mientras piensa en ese chico que le robó el aliento hace años y que ahora compartía su hogar.

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Neville Longbottom, Theodore Nott

**Géneros**: Romance

**Clasificación**: G

**Desafío: **Desafío de navidad: Canto Slashero

**Capitulo: **1

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

ºo0oºo0oºo0oºo0oºo0oºo0oº

Los recuerdos de su vida le atacaban habitualmente. Casi siempre cuando lo miraba a los ojos, pero en especial en épocas de fiestas, cuando recordaba que era lo único que tenía. La única persona que estaba a su lado y que podía llamar parte de su familia.

La guerra había acabado, y con ella la vida de muchos de sus amigos. No era fácil el tratar de recobrar sus vidas, eso había quedado en el pasado hace mucho, cuando se vieron involucrados en situaciones que no tenían por que afrontar, pero que por miedo, familia, o interés personal, se vio reflejada en sus vidas.

Theodore había sido parte de "la oscuridad" miembro selecto de los mortífagos que estaban al servicio de Lord Voldemort. Cuando la guerra se desató su situación había cambiado de ser un simple espía a casi su mano derecha. Su padre lo había puesto en el lugar. Cuando Severus Snape murió, dando a conocer sus verdaderas prioridades, y Lucius Malfoy había caído de la gracia de su señor, Vladimir Nott se las había ingeniado para subir de lugar, y con él, su propio vástago que no quería saber nada de guerras ni conflictos. Theo tenía otro tipo de intereses. Intereses que estaban evocadas en especial a uno de los lideres de la represión, y un acérrimo enemigo de su líder.

Las cosas estuvieron un tanto calmadas por un tiempo, por lo menos en los que Potter desapareció misteriosamente, sin que Granger o Weasley pudieran dar razón del chico que vivió. Ellos estuvieron en el castillo todo ese tiempo, bajo vigilancia de los mortífagos apostados en el lugar.

Theo solía escaparse de su casa, para poder ir al castillo y saber de su insana obsesión. Era en momentos como esos en los que rogaba a Merlín por que todo esto acabara lo más rápido posible. Por que quería verlo a diario, saber de él, conversar con él, besarlo hasta que se quedaran sin aliento… pero eso no pasaba. No lo veía con constancia. No habían hablado nunca y definitivamente nunca lo había besado, pero era eso mismo lo que lo impulsaba. Lo que le daba las fuerzas para poder aguantar el tiempo que fuera necesario y esperar a que Potter derrotara al señor tenebroso de una buena vez y por todas.

Las cosas se dieron como él esperaba, o por lo menos gran parte de ella. Por que entre todas sus posibles proyecciones de lo que pasaría en el futuro, el verlo en medio del campo de batalla, enfrentándose cara a cara con Voldemort, no estaba ni remotamente cercano a lo que imaginó.

Recordaba perfectamente que las sangre de todo su cuerpo se heló al verlo desafiar al tirano más grande de la historia, mientras que su cuerpo evidenciaba las fuertes luchas que había atravesado y que por ende no lo dejaban en buenas condiciones de batalla. Pero no, como siempre, el espíritu Gryffindor saltando a todo momento y haciéndose presente cuando uno menos lo quería.

Gracias al cielo que Potter había aparecido de la nada, se notaba cansado, pero sumamente poderoso. Algo en su magia había evolucionado y era claramente superior al hombre que mató a sus padres y le dejó huérfano.

La batalla después de eso no duró mucho más. Un ataque por aquí, otro por allá, y al final de cuentas ya estaban los muertos de un lado y el otro siendo sepultados por sus familias. Él mismo tuvo que dar sepultura a su padre, que luego de caer en manos del ministerio de magia, decidió que prefería perder la vida que la libertad. Así que en un acto digno de un loco, se quitó la vida en una sucia celda de Azkaban.

Theodore no estuvo mucho mejor. Fue condenado a veinte años en Azkaban por colusión. Por haber participado abiertamente –según los miembros honorables del Wizengamot- y ser seguidor acérrimo de Voldemort, cosa que él negó mil veces, pero que claramente no fue tomado en cuenta a la hora de dictar sentencia.

Cuatro años pasaron antes de que lo volviera a ver. Enfundado en un regio traje de Auror y portando los colores de su antigua casa. Venía acompañado de Potter, quien ahora era jefe de sección y su superior.

Lo habían interrogado por más de diez horas, tomando declaración de cada una de sus palabras. No le dejaron ir hasta que se quedó sin voz y sin otra anécdota que contar en relación a su estadía en el bando de la oscuridad. Al final de esas horas, ellos se fueron, prometiéndole que lo sacarían de ese asqueroso lugar antes de que se diera cuenta.

Y así mismo fue, luego de lo que le pareció un soplo de viento , se vio nuevamente frente a los miembros, ahora decrépitos, del Wizengamot, vamos, que seis años no pasan en balde para nadie, ni por mucha longevidad que tengas.

Luego de eso, las cosas fueron vertiginosamente rápidas. De un momento al otro se vio en la calle, era libre al fin, pero las cosas no estaban para nada bien en su vida. En Azkaban y siendo único heredero de su familia, el ministerio había incautado toda su fortuna y la había repartido en asociaciones benéficas, con el fin de encontrar un buen uso para el dinero, supuestamente mal habido, que había juntado su familia a lo largo de siglos.

Lo que pasó luego de eso, si que fue una sorpresa para él. Se acerco ese joven que tanto le llamó la atención en el colegio, en la guerra y en aquellos extensos interrogatorios. Le dijo, con una voz que le supo a miel, que si quería podía quedarse con él, por el tiempo en que conseguía un lugar más estable en el cual instalarse. Ni lento ni perezoso había aceptado de inmediato.

Oh Blanca Navidad,  
sueño y con la nieve alrededor,  
blanca es mi primera  
y es mensajera de paz y de puro amor 

Hoy es navidad. Han pasado tres años desde que dejó atrás las frías paredes de la celda de Azkaban y llevaba una vida holgada. Había encontrado un trabajo estable, bueno y que lo tenía plenamente satisfecho. Había organizado su vida para poder estudiar y trabajar al mismo tiempo, y hace una semana y algo, que había recibido su titulo universitario en administración de empresas. No es que el trabajo obrero le causara alergia ni nada por el estilo, en este tiempo que llevaba en libertad, había aprendido que cualquier trabajo es valioso y gratificante, pero ciertamente las finanzas y los asuntos económicos eran lo suyo.

— ¿Qué haces?

Theo se dio vuelta para ver a su compañero de piso. Desde que empezara a trabajar, le había ayudado con los gastos de la casa, por lo que ya no era un simple invitado.

—Estoy terminando den enviar los regalos para unos compañeros.

— ¿Pasaras la fiesta en casa? —Le preguntó con visible nerviosismo.

— ¿Por que no lo haría? —Le preguntó mientras enviaba el último regalo —Desde que estamos compartiendo casa que pasamos navidad junto a tus amigos.

—Es que este año no vendrá nadie —dijo mirando por la ventana, viendo como la nieve comenzaba a caer, dando un espectáculo maravilloso.

— ¿Y eso? Según sé tus amigos siempre vienen a pasar las fiestas en compañía.

—Pero este año, todos están en parejas. Harry y Ginny pasaran las fiestas en una playa, creo. Mientras que Ron y Hermione lo pasaran en la madriguera. Dean y su novia lo pasaran en casa de ella, para que Dean conozca a sus padres, y los demás también tendrán algo mas que hacer.

—O sea que estaremos solos —dijo mirando la figura de ese chico que tanto le había llamado la atención, mientras que este aun centraba su mirada en el exterior —. Dime la verdad, Neville, por que no creo para nada eso de que todos ellos te dejaran de lado. No son así.

—Es verdad —dijo mirándolo, pero su cara estaba completamente roja.

— ¿Querías pasar la navidad sólo conmigo?

— ¿Yo?

—Claro que sí —le dijo acercándose y viendo como el joven dejaba caer los brazos a los lados — ¿Por que no me dices de verdad lo que quieres decirme?

Neville lo miró a los ojos y luego suspiró.

—Me gustas —dijo sin mayores preámbulos —, pero temo que esta confesión te haga partir.

—No lo haría, ni aunque me exigieras que me alejara.

Oh Blanca Navidad, nieve  
un blanco sueño y un cantar  
Recordar tu infancia podrás  
al llegar la blanca navidad. 

Neville lo miró nuevamente y notó como una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

— ¿Debo asumir que te gusto también?

—Puedes dar por hecho que me gustas también.

Ninguno se acercaba, no dejaban de mirarse y contemplar en el rostro del otro todo el a vorágine de sentimientos que transmitían con sólo una mirada.

— ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? —le preguntó curioso.

—Supongo que por el mismo temor que tu tenías. Creí que al hablarte de mis sentimientos, te alejarías o me pedirías que me fuera.

—Supongo que podemos intentarlo entonces.

—No dudes de ello —dijo acercándose a él y tomándolo por la cintura para pegar sus cuerpos y compartir un beso suave, lento, sin profundizar aun más.

—Entonces tengo que solucionar el asunto de la cena —dijo Neville, picando sus labios antes de alejarse.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por que antes era una cena entre amigos… ahora le cocinaré a mi novio.

—Entonces ve a hacerlo —le dijo sonriendo de lado.

Theo se volteó a ver por la ventana, por donde la nieve blanca seguía cayendo. Esta sería la primera de las mejores navidades de su vida. Por fin ese chico estaba a su lado. Sólo faltaba ahora que se abrieran un poco más. Que pudieran decirse más cosas y Theo le diría "te amo" como ansiaba hacerlo desde hace muchos años.

Fin


End file.
